herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rias Gremory
|origin = Highschool DxD |occupation = Third year student at Kuoh Academy Future head of the Gremory family President of the Occult Research Club |skills = Power of Destruction Demonic power Magic expert Expert tactician Leadership Memory alteration Stealth expertise Flight Crimson Extinct Dragonar Unnamed Red Sword Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess |hobby = Flirting with Issei Hanging out with Issei and her friends |goals = Marry Issei Become champion of the Rating Game (both ongoing) |family = |friends = |enemies = Raynare Freed Sellzen Riser Phenex Kokabiel Valper Galilei Loki Diodora Astaroth Shalba Beelzebub Cao Cao |type of hero = In love Demon }} Rias Gremory is the ultimate main female protagonist of the light novel and anime series High School DxD. She is a Devil from the Gremory Clan - a family of pure-blooded Devils, and is known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. She is the master of Issei Hyoudou, a second-year she resurrects as her Pawn at the beginning of the series after he was killed by Raynare. She is also one of Issei's fiancees (along with Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Ravel Phenex, Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou). She is voiced by Yoko Hikasa in the Japanese version of the anime and Jamie Marchi in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Helen, Elizabeth Thompson and Cana Alberona. Appearance Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eyes (blue-green in the anime) and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Although Rias has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, her most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Rias also tends to wear seductive lingerie and thongs, especially when she has a desire to sleep with Issei. On some rare occasions, Rias wears glasses when she's deep in thought, as she feels they make her mind work better despite having normal eyesight. Personality Throughout the series, Rias is shown to be kind and soft to her servants, valuing all of her servants as though they were her own family. She thinks of Issei as a special person, and always gets jealous when girls are around him, becoming a totally different person when she sees him and other girls together, or when it comes to training. She also has a fiery side and exhibits a wild temperament as she gets angry and violent whenever someone insults her family or peerage. Rias also dislikes cruelty towards people. She is proud of her family's name, but she does not like being seen as Rias of the Gremory Family. The reason for her living in the human world is because there, everyone sees her as Rias, not as a Devil or as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. She believes that if someone marries her because of her status, they might as well be marrying her house. It's because of this that she makes it clear she has no intention of marrying Riser, whom she detests, despite the fact that it's meant to secure the future for devils. She enjoys teasing Issei and Asia (from Volume 3 of the novels onward), but at the same time makes it clear (to Asia or any girl) that Issei is hers, and she does not want to share him (It is revealed in Volume 3 of the novels that the Gremory Family and their servants are beings with extraordinary affection among the Devils, so Rias is no exception). She has no problem with showing Issei her breasts or sleeping naked with him (which she always does, according to her, and she even claims that she can't sleep otherwise). After becoming Issei's girlfriend, Rias begins to show more confidence in her relationship with Issei and is no longer jealous or angry when Issei is with other girls like she previously was, even accepting Issei's dream of having a harem and letting the girls have dates with him. However, Rias still shows some signs of jealousy such as when Issei doesn't spend enough time with her, but still believes in him and loves him. Like Akeno, Rias shows a sign of dependence toward Issei (possibly lesser than the former) as Rias will lose her will to fight and lead. History Rias is the daughter and second child of the Gremory Family. She became the heir after her brother, Sirzechs, became the Satan Lucifer, losing his right as heir to the house. After being announced as the heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias was eventually placed into an engagement with Riser Phenex. Prior to the series, Rias has reincarnated Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, and Gasper Vladi as members of her peerage. She entered Kuoh Academy two years before the series along with Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki, reviving the abolished Occult Research Club which is used as a base for her servants and became its president. Powers & Abilities From her mother, Rias has inherited the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction. This power allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. Opponents who wield sufficiently greater power, however, can shield themselves from this. In Volume 14, after her training with Akeno, it is revealed that Rias perfected a special one-hit kill move which is described as a compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power. It has the appearance of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it. Rias claims that she created it by solely concentrating on destruction and strengthening it, after having experienced the constant assaults from the terrorists and the death of her beloved. The extent of its power is unknown but it is stated to be extremely dangerous, with its power surpassing the retiring system in the Rating Game.Rias has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. She is also shown to be at least somewhat proficient in the use of spells, such as the ritual to drain energy from Issei's left hand to let it appear human again, healing, teleportation by magic circle, and others. As a sister of Satan, the light novel hinted that her power is high compared to other Devils at her age. In Volume 1, she and Akeno are able to defeat three Fallen Angels with relative ease. In Volume 3, with a 8-time boost from Issei, she is able to force Kokabiel on the defensive. Although it is blocked, Kokabiel is not completely unharmed either. In Volume 6, Azazel shows a graph of abilities for the young Devils that is based on the four categories of Power, Technique, Support, and Wizard, along with an additional category, King. It is shown that Rias excels more in the Wizard and Power categories while averaging in both Technique and Support. Her quality as King is shown to be fairly high. Rias has gained the ability to project a red light from her breasts, which recharges Issei's energy. Each use of this power causes her breasts to temporarily shrink in size, which makes Issei cry even though it's sometimes necessary. Her breast size will restore itself after a few days of rest. Trivia *She is participates in missions that she often solves diplomatically. But when things go south, she's not afraid to go toe-to-toe with her enemies, like what happened in Katerea's invasion of Kuoh Academy. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Demons Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:High School DxD Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Aristocrats Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Love Rivals Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Monarchs Category:Archenemy Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tricksters Category:Sophisticated Category:Voice of Reason Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Big Good Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Scapegoat Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Liars Category:Provoker Category:Famous Category:Genius Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Defectors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Determinators Category:Outright Category:Seductress Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Stalkers Category:Chaste Category:Falsely Accused Category:Misguided